I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle body construction and more particularly to a vehicle body front or rear end structure for mounting a shock-absorbing type bumper, i.e., a bumper of the type attached to the ends of side members by way of shock absorbers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to mount a bumper on the ends of side members, it has been practiced to simply provide to the ends of the side members flanges extending crosswise of the vehicle body, i.e., extending so as to intersect the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body at right angles and attach to the flanges in a butt joint manner shock absorbers on which the bumper is mounted.
However, when the side members are simply provided with the flanges on which the shock absorbers are mounted, an impact load upon a collision is transferred to the side members by way of the shock absorbers to act thereon, resulting in the side members being damaged and a large repair cast being incurred.